Finally and Caught
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Severus is a slave to his lover Harry Potter. But what happens when Harry almost frees Severus and then finds him cheating? M for later chapters. Severus/Harry Severus/ooc Slash, slave, sex, love, hate, humor. Sequel to Harry's Slave, but nicer.
1. What Do You Think?

**I do not own Harry Potter! But I wish I did...lol..**

**A/N you must review!!! Please!!! I have to know what people think!!! thank you and read on**

* * *

_**Shit!Shit!Shit!!! **_Severus was now in panic. Well, sort of. He had been teaching his Master's son, potions, and the potion exploded. James wouldn't wake. Severus was trying to make the antidote before Master came home. Severus wasn't scared of his Master, but he didn't want to look in Master's eyes, when they were upset.

________________________

Severus has been a slave ever since the Dark Lord's fall. Severus was found with the Dark Mark, and was sentenced to life time as a slave.

________________________

Severus had the antidote ready, but he paused when he heard a _CRACK, _Master was home. _**Shit! **_"Severus! James! I'm home!" _**Well at least he's in a good mood now, I get to see him go from a good mood, to not. FUCK! **_

Severus went out into the living room to his Master, then to his knees, "Sorry, Master. I left the room, and he's not conscious. I'm made a antidote to wake him, Master. I'm s-"

"Get up. And if you ever, ever, get on your knees and expect me to listen to a god damn word your saying, you'll have to think again. Get up." Harry told him.

Severus got to his feet, and said two words, that his Master would fully get what was going on. "Master James."

Harry looked at him, and ran to the lab. "What the fuck happened!??!" Harry yelled at Severus, who just came into the room.

"I had to go get an ingredient from my room, I-I told him to wait, t-till I got back. I ran back when I heard the potion e-expoled. S-sor-"

"Just fix it." Harry said as calmly as he could. He hated yelling at Severus, he looked as a scared little boy when Harry yelled.

Severus nodded, and put some of the antidote into a glass, and titled James's head up. He poured the potion into James's mouth, down his throat. Severus laid James down again. Harry waited for his son to open his eyes. Severus spoke, "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean-"

Harry looked up at him, "It's not your fault. He just doesn't listen. And weather he likes it or not, he's going to have t-" Harry was cut off by choking. Harry looked at his son, and helped him sit up. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." James said catching his breath. "Sorry, dad. I should have waited for Severus to come back and help me."

"And from now on, you will. If you don't, well then... I can't give you, your gift." Harry said with a smile. He was still angry, but was mainly with relief.

"I'm not six, you don't have to.. wait! What did you get me?!" James asked excitedly.

Harry couldn't help laugh at his _six_teen year old son. "Nope. I've told you before, I don't want you brewing without me or Severus in the room. More then likely Severus."

"But at least tell me what it is..." James said hoping he didn't sound like he was whining.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Well he's back to himself. No difference there."

"Good thing. Cause if he acted like you did when you blew up that one potion in Sev-"

"Master, with all due respect, shut the fuck up."

James laughed when his father went red. "I've just realized the impossible..." James said to Severus, "Dad had been here for at least, ten minutes, and you haven't kissed him yet."

Harry blushed even deeper. Severus smirked, "I guess your right...." Severus looked at Harry, "and it looks like if things continue being said, your father's head will turn into a balloon, by the way he's blushing."

"No, if you both don't shut up, both gifts are going back to the store." Harry said to the both of them. Trying to die down the red.

"But dad..."

Severus looked at Harry, confused. "Both?"

"Shocked I got you one too? Even though I could take them back..."

"Dad! Just tell us what they are!"

"If you two can behave, then I'll give them to you both tonight."

"Liar. If you don't give me mine, you'll give Severus's his when I'm asleep."

"You got it. But Severus still has to be a good boy, _right _Severus?"

Severus blushed this time. Then smirked, "Wait, a good boy to get the gift from the store, or a good boy to get the gift from the be-" _**bed **_

"Shut it." Harry glared, as James made a discusted face. Severus laughed at both reactions.

"So, James. Yes, when you are asleep, your father does give me a gift of h- _**his own." **_

Harry kissed Severus, "You better shut it." Harry said as he pulled away.

"Or what?"

"Or you can sleep outside, no gift at all."

Severus glared, but said nothing. James's jaw dropped, "He's..He;s...quiet?! Holy shit!"

"Laungue James. Both of you get out of those clothes and into something I can take you out in."

James looked at himself, he looked like he was wearing a screwed up tie-die shirt. "Where are we going?"

"5." Harry said, getting annoyed with James.

"I'm not a kid. So that's just stupid."

"4."

James looked at Severus, with the look of 'is he serious?'

"3." Harry said now glaring.

"Dad, cut it o-"

"**2**."

James ran to his room, not wanting to hear the last number. Harry shook his head, and said it so that James couldn't hear it, "One."

Severus looked at his Master/lover, "Where are we going?"

"Do I have to count for you too?" Harry asked with a grin.

Severus glared, he knew that once, one was reached, he would have a total different conscience then James. Severus crossed his arms, and sat down.

"Aw... Is my dear Snake pouting?"

"Yes."

Harry smirked, he kissed his lover's mouth. "Go get dressed. I want." Kiss. "To make." Kiss. "This." Kiss. "Night." Kiss. "A good." Kiss. "One."

"Tell me where we are going!"

"Fine. 5."

Severus glared. And Harry said, "4."

"Not going to work with me."

"Nightly gift. 3."

"You can't go with out it."

"Pet name...2."

That got Severus to his room. When James came out, and back the messy lab, he was laughing. "What number did he give into?"

"2." Harry smiled.

"So what's his gift?"

"I got him two. One of them I'll show you.." Harry pulled out a box from his pocket. "This."

"Can I comment?"

"Is it that bad?" Harry said looking at the ring.

"No."

"Oh. Then I guess so."

"**FINALLY!**"


	2. Will You?

Severus and James sat at the table with Harry, at Mijah's. (Fansy resturant in the their world). Severus still had to have Harry order for him, by law he was still a slave, even though he was never treated as one. James and Harry ordered their dinner. James spoke as soon as the waiter left. "Can you tell me what you wanted to give me now???"

Harry glared at his son, "If you ask me again, I'm sending to go live with Draco...."

James smiled, he didn't mind. He was dating Draco's son! He was gay, because of seeing how his father is, he knew it was a big deal to fall for the same sex. "Ok. When do I pack?"

"I'm going to have Edward come live with us."

James glared, and pouted. "I want to know..."

Severus looked at Harry, "Will you just give it to him!"

Harry looked at Severus, who rasied his eyebrows. "Fine. But I don't want you to use till we get home."

"Ok!"

Harry pulled out an object from his robe, and then his wand. Harry held the small object out, and pointed his wand at it. The small object grew! James starred at it in awe. "Fireb-b-bolt th-three.." James looked at his dad, "Wow.. please???"

"When we get home."

"But-" James started, but stoppped when he got a look from his dad. "Fine."

Harry sighed, he looked at Severus, "I'll give give one of yours, now."

Severus looked away from James, and to Harry, "One of?"

"I got you two. So you get one now, and one when we get home."

"But Master, I d-"

"You'll like this. I promise."

"No, I didn't get you anything. And why are buying gifts anyway?"

James rolled his eyes, "This is going to ruin the moment, but Severus, shut the hell up! You'll like it, so be quiet."

"You know what it is?"

"Yes."

Severus glared, "Ok. What is it, Master?"

"If you don't want it, it's fine. It was just a waste of my money if you don't want it. I really wanted to give it to you too.. I thought you'd want it." Harry said with sadness in his eyes.

_**Eyes. Of course, he just had to make those eyes! **_"No, I want it. I just didn't get anything for you, and well, sorry. But what did you get me?"

"Close your eyes."

Severus closed his eyes, and waited. He heard Harry's robe move, and something got set on the table. "Ok. Open."

Severus looked at the box on the table. It was open, and had a ring inside. _**RING! He.. **_"Harry.."

"So, the question is, will you marry me?"

Severus picked the ring, "M-marry you? I-I..."

Harry's smile was gone, he was beginning to worry when Severus didn't answer. "Is that a yes?"

"Y-yes."

Harry tilted his head, "You don't look very happy about it. Don't say yes becuse of the law, say yes becuase you want to."

"I am happy. J-just, er.., shocked."

"So you will marry me, then?"

"Yes."

James and Harry looked at Severus, then the box, then Severus again, "Your suppose to put that on." James said.

"No, I'm not. I'm suppose to wear it, but I don't put it on." Severus answered.

Harry smiled again, he picked up the ring, and took Severus's hand sliding the ring up his fourth finger. "Is somethng wrong? You don't look very happy about it."

Severus looked at Harry, and then to James. James smirked, and nodded. Severus stood in his seat, **"I Severus Snape am now going marry Harry Potter! The savor!" **Severus sat back down, and smiled widely. "I am _very very _happy."

Harry had his jaw dropped, and was starring at Severus, while James was looking at the people in the restruant, who were starring. "You see, this is why I don't have people over." James said to both Severus and Harry.

Harry still said nothing, Severus put two fingers under Harry's chin, and pushed up, to close Harry's mouth. "You'll catch flies." Severus said with a smirk, as the food came.

Harry looked at the waiter, who sat the food down quickly, and left. James looked at his dad, "I think we're lucky to be with you. Since you saved the world and all, they won't kick us out."

Harry laughed, "True." Harry looked at Severus, "You wanted to embassass me like that huh?"

"No. I just wanted to tell everyone the great news."

"In that case, you can tell Sirius."

"Why???"

"You wanted to tell everyone the good news..." Harry said mimcking Severus's tone.

James rolled his eyes, "And you say I act five years old.."

"Yep, a five year old who should be very much embarrassed within a few seconds, if doesn't eat his food."

"Fine."

Harry looked back at Severus, who was completly ignoring his food, and was admiring his ring. "That's means you too, sparky. Eat up."

"And if I don't?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I could fed you.."

Severus looked as if he was thinking about it... James gaged, "I am not going out in public with you guys anymore."

"James, I mean it. I'll..." Harry smirked at his son. The only going through James's head, with that smile on his dad's face, was.. **_OH SHIT!... _**

"I think I'll have Edward and Draco come vist tomorrow for dinner. Sounds like fun, huh, James?"

"Dad, I love you, but at this moment, you are thE most annying son-of-a-gun alive." James said, know better then to say son-of-a-bitch. That would go towards Lily, and both Severus and Harry, might kill him for that...

"Eat up James, and Severus." Harry said without looking at his lover. "The ring isn't going anywhere, so eat."

Severus blushed, but said nothing as he eat. He even ignored Harry laugh, when Severus blushed.


	3. I'm Sorry?

James got home, and then asked to leave, and go see Edward. James of course asked Severus, he all most always lets James do as he wants. His dad might say no. Serverus said it was fine, and that he had to ask if Edward and Draco would come to dinner tomorrow.

"Fine. I just hope you both know, I hate you both. Very much."

Harry came into the room, laughing. "If you don't go now, I'll go with you."

James went though the fireplace, and at a quick ass pace too. "Malfoy Manner."

Harry laughed, "You can't always be nice to him. He shouldn't even be going there."

"Why not?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "He let the potions room go to a mess! And the fact it looked as if he killed himself! And scared me shitless! So no, he shouldn't be getting to go anywhere."

"Well, he should be with Edward then."

"I don't care. I know that Edward is a good kid, but I don't want James thinking he can do whatever he wants."

"I see. Want me to go back and get him?"

"No. You just can't give him whatever the hell he wants."

"Of course, Master."

Harry smiled, "Master. And you remember that."

"Hey! I had to say, yes."

"Not really..."

Severus sat on the couch, and crossed his arms. Harry stared at him for a couple seconds, "Are you pouting again?"

No answer.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

No answer.

"Did you not want to say yes?"

No answer.

Harry sighed. "You mad at me now?"

No answer.

"If I kiss you, will you be mad at me?"

No answer.

Harry climbed onto Severus's lap, "Please talk to me. I wasn't trying to be mean..."

Glare.

Harry gave Severus's puppy eyes. They always work. Severus looked away from Harry, not wanting to look at his eyes.

"Please talk to me. I'm sorry, Snake. I was only teasing."

Glare.

"I'll.... buy you that ingeredent you wanted to make that Potion for your hair..."

Severus looked at Harry, without a glare, but didn't say anything.

"Please talk."

"You're a very annoying child."

"I am not a child!"

"You act like one."

"I don't stand on chairs, and yell in restruants."

"Niether does James."

"I don't blow up potion rooms."

"No, but you beg your way into things."

"I do not."

"Please talk to me.."

"Shut up. Your a drama queen."

"Your a child."

"A child who takes care of you and James!"

"I guess a smart child then."

"Shut up."


	4. Gift Number 2

Severus and Harry were laying on the couch. Severus was spooning Harry, who was nearly passed out. Severus moved slightly to see if Harry was asleep, but Harry spoke, "I want to give you your next gift."

"No. You're tired. Go to sleep."

"I want to give you it tonight."

"I want you to sleep." Severus picked Harry up, and carried him.

"Put.." Yawn. "Me down."

Severus laid Harry down on his bed, "Go to sleep."

"Get over here." Harry pulled Severus down on top of him. "Last time I check---" Yawn. "Wait here." Harry pushed Severus on the bed, next to him.

Severus grabbed the back of Harry's shirt. "No. Get back here." Severus said to Harry, as Severus pinned Harry under him. "Tomorrow."

"Get off me."

Severus raised his eyebrow, and put one of his hands up Harry's side. He let his fingers dance, and Harry squirmed at the tickleish touch. "Stop it."

"Sleep?"

"No. Get off."

Severus smirked. He tickled up Harry's other side. Harry let out a light giggle. "S-stop." Harry glared. "I'm awake now!"

"Fine. What do you want to give me anyway?"

"Per-.." Yawn. Harry pushed Severus off again. "Just stay." Harry got up and went to his robe that he wre earlier that day. He pulled out a form. "This will only be fully done after one week of Hogwarts. They'll be watching, to see if it's really for real, or just because of what I said."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, after one week of Hogwarts. You'll be free. You'll be abe to do as you want, without me being there, or my permission."

Severus looked at Harry, "You... Do you want... Oh."

Harry frowned, "You don't this either? I thought you would want to be free."

"Oh, I do." _Not! In other words this is the nice way of you saying you don't want me here. To much for you?! _

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing." _That's no lie. _

"I'm not stupid. What's the matter?"

"Nothing! You can't always awssume that I'm going to be smiling or jumping up in joy becuase you helped me, or did something for me! Nothing is wrong! So just shut up!"

Harry jumped at Severus's yelling. "Oh. Umm.. Sorry. I-I.." Harry set down the form and walked out of the room. Severus watched Harry leave...

"Goddamnit!" Severus said in a whisper to himself.

___________

Harry fell asleep on the couch that night, he didn't know why Severus was angry with him. But he thought it would be best to push it.

James and Edward came into the fireplace. "Shh... Dad's sleeping on the couch. I don't want to wake him up."

"Fine, but I'd like to get out of the firplace." James went first, Edward followed slowly after.

"I thought your dad wouldn't care if I came over."

"He won't. But he'll be pissed if we wake him up. Your dad was."

"Well, he was with Milly. That stupid slut!" Edward said a little louder then a whisper.

Harry moved in his sleep, but showed no sign of waking up. James glared at Edward, who smiled. "Sorry."

"Shut it. Walk." James said as Edward walked to James's room.

________

"You're lucky." James told Edward.

"Because daddy didn't wake up?"

"Fuck you."

"Wanna?"

James smiled. "Yes. But since you think it's so funny, that I want my dad to stay asleep, I think I'll make you pass."

"But, that's not fair."

"Yes it is."

"Baby, please?"

"Don't _baby_ me."

"Please?"

Knock. Knock.

James glared at Edward. "Sorry. I didn't think he'd actully wake up."

"Just be quiet."

"Fine."

James opened the door, "Yes, dad?"

"Get out in the living room. Now."

"Yes, Sir." James cast one more look at Edward before following his dad.

Harry sat on the couch. "One, if you're going to sneak into the house, be a hell of a lot quieter."

James smiled, knowing he wasn't in a lot of trouble. "Yes, Sir."

"And if he doesn't shut his big mouth, I will seriously throw him out your window."

James laughed lightly, "I debating on that myself, Dad. He's getting on my nerves."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Because he wants to be... let's see... fucked tonight?"

James blushed deeply, and said nothing. Harry smiled, "So when was the first time? I hope to hear you were at least sixteen."

"I was, Sir."

"I'm glad.. slightly. Anyway, I'm not joking about throwing him out your window if he's not quiet."

"What if.." James said not wanting to say the only thing.

"Silence charms."

"May I go now?"

"If I hear your voice, then I'll throw you both out. Now you may go."

"Yes, Sir." James walked back his bedroom.

Edward looked up at him, "Did I get you in trouble? I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.."

"Really? I don't think you can.." James said smirking, knowing he wasn't in any trouble.

"I think I can." Edward undid James's jeans. "I hate these muggle clothes."

"I don't. I like them."

"I wonder why." Edward pulled the jeans off. "Let me see..." Edward ducked.

James let out moans, "God, that's great!

Edward went around the cock with his tongue. "Does this make for it?"

"Yes!!"

Knock. Knock.

"Damnit!" James said out loud. He pulled on his pants quickly. And went to the door. "What?"

Harry and Severus walked into the room. Harry went and opened the window... "I'm sure I said be quiet?"


	5. Mom!

James looked at the window, "You wouldn't."

Harry looked at Severus, "You get Edward."

Severus and Harry lifted the two in the air, "Dad! Put us down!"

"I told you to be quiet. Now both of you are going through the window."

"Hey! That's not fair! Mo- Dad! Put us down!" James yelled from the air.

"Baby, hush. I'm sure I could get fucked up here." Edward smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Good kid..."

"I know, now put me down. I want to get fucked some time tonight."

James blushed, "Can you please SHUT THE HELL UP!?"

Harry and Severus put they both to the window, "Now, I'm going to tell you one more time, to be quiet, if not, you are going out the window."

"DAD! MOM! Put us down!"

Edward started at James, who was looking pretty pissed. "Put. Us. Down. Now." James said slower.

Harry and Severus looked at each other. Severus spoke, "Edward, go with Master.. into the front room."

Edward and James landed on the ground. "Babe, I'll meet you sec."

Edward nodded, "James, what did you call Severus?"

"I'll talk to you in a sec, just go with my dad. Ok?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but shut it and walked out of the room, with Harry.

Severus turned to James, "Sit."

James sat. "I'm sorry. I wa-"

"I'm glad you called me that, I'm just thinking of you."

James looked up at Severus, "I don't get it."

"I mean, I want you to call me that. I just don't want you to go around with the things that people may say about you, or Master.."

"Why would anything be said?"

"Edward didn't know, and you won't be happy when people find out you are a son of a slave."

"I don't care."

"You will. I trust Edward will not tell, but I would not tell any one. I love that you want to call me that though."

"I know, but I use to call you that when I was younger, and now only when I'm not thinking."

"I know, Hun. I just think it would be better if you didn't. Ok?"

James nodded. "I won't tell anyone else."

"It's up to you."

James nodded. Then smirked, "Why was dad sleeping on the couch? You kick him out of the bed?"

"He was sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah...."

Severus frowned. "I didn't know."

"Oh. Umm... I thought that since you two are getting married, that you two would umm..." James blushed. "That is not something I want in my mind!"

Severus laughed. "I'd think so?"

James glared, "Can I go now?"

"No. I'll send Edward in here." Severus went to the center of the room, and cast a spell around the room. "There, your dad will never know." Severus winked, and left the room.

James smiled, "I love you."

"You too, kid. Not to late. He better be able to walk..."

"Dad doens't let you!"

Severus blushed. "Goodnight." Severus left the room.

______

"Edward he is in the bedroom. Go."

Edward walked around Severus, and to James's room.

Severus looked at Harry, "Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I thought you mad at me."

"I'm not."

"You yelled at me when I wanted to get you free. When I asked you to marry me, yo-"

Severus sat down next to Harry, "You are a pain, Master."

"And that! I hate you can't call me Harry! I wanted to take off the mark, I didn't know that was perment when I cast it!"

Severus went on his knees in front of Harry, "I want to call you Master."

"Why?" Harry said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"I don't want to call you a name that yo-" Severus grabbed his wrist. "Nevermind, Master."

"Call me a name what?"

"Father picked out."

"Severus, I told you not to say any towered them."

"I know Master. But you can't make me like your father."

Harry glared for a second. "Fine. I won't. Goodnight."

Severus could tell Harry was mad again, "Mas-"

"Go to bed, please, Severus."

"I-"

"BED! Go! Now!!"

Severus jumped. Then glared, "You are just like him! You love only power! Is that why I'm marrying you?!"

"Get out."

Severus stopped, "What are you talking about?"

"I love power? Get out. See what you can do, without the power I have!"

Severus glared, and James ran out. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving....?"

"Leaving, where?"

"Not here." Harry cut in. "Get out. Good luck with the stuff you can't get."

Severus truned and packed up his things, that he had before Harry gave him things, and left.

James stared at his dad, "Why did you do that?"


	6. Coming home

Harry and James were at the table eating dinner, and finally James had enough. "WHy did you have to do that?!?! He didn't do anything to you! He w-"

"James Alex Potter. Sit down now."

"No! I want him here!! Now!"

"Please, I want him here. He has been gone a whole week! I want him back!!"

"I know. Please, just e-"

"No! I'm not eating, I want him home!"

"I know. I know."

"Then bring him back." James said siting down, tears streaming. "Bring him home."

"He'll come back."

___________

Severus was sitting against a wall in a basement. He had been walking around, when a man came, and looked at Severus. They talked, but the man saw the mark on Severus's arm. And that ended Severus up here.

He heard footsteps, and he nearly jumped.

"Hello, how are you doing, today?" Severus could hear the snicker in the voice.

Severus didn't answer, he just sat there. He wanted to go back to Harry, and James. But would Harry even take him back?

"I asked you a qusetion."

"I-I fine."

"Oh? You sound, just ffff-ffine." the man mocked.

"Please, I want to go home..."

"You shouldn't have left it."

_I know.... _Severus tapped his mark three times. _Please, I'm sorry. _

_I know. I'm coming. _

Severus smiled at the sound of that. "He's coming. My Master is coming."

"Oh is he?"

"Yes. Yes he is."

"I don-"

"You don't what?" Harry said. "I don't want you near something that is mine." Harry punched the man. "Severus go home."

"But Mas-"

"Go home."

"Yes, Master."

Severus tried to get up, but he was deeply swore.

"Please tell me, nothing that bad happened."

"NO! NO! Nothing like that!" Severus said to a quick tone.

"Good." Harry punched the man again, and doged a punch.

Punch. Kick. Kick. Kick. Punch. Punch. Spit.

Severus watched, and finally Harry stopped. He pulled the mad toward him, "You learn to keep your to yourself. Or I'm going to beat you, till you die. Got that?"

"Get out."

Harry let the man go, and walked over to Severus. Harry wraped an arm around Severus's waist, and disperated to their home.

__________

"Severus!!!" James ran up to Severus, "Don't leave again. Promise?" James hugged Severus.

"I promise." Severus looked at Harry, who was glaring. Severus shallowed. _I'm going to regete this..?_

_Yes._

_Leaving, or coming back?_

_Leaving. _

_You told me too. _

_How do you last without, the so called power that I love? That my father, who died for my mother, who died for me, loved so damn much?!_

Severus frowned, "James, can I talk to Master? I'll come see you in a mintue."

"You are staying?"

"Yes. I am."

"OK." James smiled, and walked out of the room.

Severus looked at Harry, "Master, you told me to leave."

"You told me I was in love with power. Just like my father. You asked why you were marying me."

Severus tried to look at Harry's eyes, but Harry wouldn't look up from thr ground. "You came and got me."

"Only because you wouldn't be out of that place unless I got you out."

Severus glared, "I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

Harry glared right back, "You know that is not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I meant that you weren't going to be able to get out of that house, without me."

"You think I only need you?"

"Harry smirked, "You want me?"

Severus knew it would be better if Harry found this a joking matter, and not a serious thing. "I want you in more ways then one..."

___________

"YES! Master!! Yess!!!" Severus yelled, so loud that Harry could feel the vibe on the bed.

"Want it?"

"Yes!! Please....!!"

"Want to cum?"

"Yes!! Please Master!!"

"Cum for me my pet."

"Master!!" Severus yelled as he came.


	7. 1 2 3!

Harry woke up the next morning, with Severus' head on his chest. "Severus, wake up." Harry shook his own arm, so that is shook Severus.

"No, I want to sleep, Master."

"Yes. I want you to get up."

"Bu-"

"5..."

Severus looked up at his Master, and kissed his Master's neck. "Please? 10 more minutes."

"I'm give you.... four more seconds. 4..."

"No. I'm sleeping." Severus turned away from Harry, and went deeper into the covers.

"Don't make me... 3."

Severus didn't say anything.

"Severus, Hun, get up, 2....."

"No!"

Harry shook his head, "1...." Harry got out of bed, and pulled the covers off Severus. "You asked for it."

Severus groaned. "I"m up. I'm up."

Harry smirked, "You should have been up, before I got to 1."

Severus rolled over, but Harry cast a spell, Severus couldn't move. _I hate you. _

_No. Not yet. But you will. _Harry walked to Severus' closet. "Lets see..."

_Don't, you even try. _

Harry smirked, and grabbed it. He land it next to Severus, on the bed. "Oh, you need underwear, baby." Harry walked over to his own dresser, and pulled out a dark black thong. "Let's get you dressed." Harry slid the thong on Severus, and then the french maid dress on Severus.

_If you even try to take that off, you are going to have a hold on fucking for a long time. _

_How long, is long time? _

_I'll find out, if you that is off. _

Severus glared. Harry undid the spell, "You look good in that too."

"Shut it."

"I should write to Ron..." Harry started to walk off, but Severus was quicker.

"No. Not going to happen."

"Oh?" Harry put the spell on Severus, again, "You asked for it. You should have just let me."

Harry went to the bed, and pulled out a box from under it. Harry pulled something out, and put the box back. Harry went back oer to Severus, and lifted up his dress, that just covered his ass. Harry pulled down the thong, and looked up at Severus, then pushed something up Severus's ass!

Harry pulled the thong up, and the dress down. Harry walked to the front of Severus, and looked at him. "You remember that?"

_I hate you._

_You want to make it worse, Ma-am?_

_Shut it. _

Harry laughed, and pulled out his wand, and undid the spell. "Let's test it, shall we?"

"N-"

"Markigo." Harry slid two fingers up his wand. (Yes I mean the real wand, not the the other THING)

Severus moaned, as the plug in his ass, fucked him. "Stop it!"

"What? You want to stop? Ok. We will see how you do today. I hope I won't have to...Well yes I do.."

"But James..."

"Will get to see his mom in a dress, and moan so loud the think he is getting fucked? Yep."

"You can't let him see that."

"He fucks that Edward kid. So..."

"I'm his parent!"

"So?"

"Would you want to see your mo-" Severus shout his mouth. He forget, for that spilt second. "Master, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"You know not to bring them up..."

"Yes I do, I'm sorry." Severus walked toward Harry, "I'm so so sorry, Master."

"Ok, in the dinning room, and ask krecher."

"But Mas-"

"Just go."

Severus was about to argue, but thought better of it. "I'm in a dress. I don't want to eat down there."

Harry laughed, and whipped the tears of his away. "I'm coming."

__________

Harry made it to the bottom of the steps, before hearing, "What the hell?!! MOM!?"

Harry look at James, and then behind him at Severus, Harry smiled. "You asked for it."

"Hey! I wanted to sleep."

"And look at where that got you?" Harry said looking up and down at the outfit.

James had his mouth hanging open, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Severus glared at Harry, "See!"

"James Potter, sit and eat. Now." James had been eating, but this site....

"Dad! I-"

"Now."

"Fine." James sat down, and looked at his plate.

Harry turned to Severus, "You too."

"Yes, Master." Severus eat standing, Harry glared.

"Sit."

"I want to stand, Master."

"I said sit."

Severus looked at Harry, and shook his head. Harry glared, "Sit, down."

"No, tha-"

"Markigo." Harry tapped his wand on the table, and Severus groaned.

"OK!" Severus forced himself to sit down.

James looked from Harry to Severus, "Do I dare ask?"

Severus glared at Harry, then looked at James, "Don't."

Harry rolled his eyes, "He didn't listen."

James rasied an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? He never listens to you."

"This the second time I've done this....."

"What did you do that was so bad? Or is this for leaving?" James shut his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Go to your room, James." Severus said, putting his head, in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Just stop it," Harry cut in. "He didn't get up. So this what came of it."

"No warning?"

"I counted."

"Cou-? Oh. Never mind."

________________

Harry was on the couch, while he watched his _maid _clean everything. "I like this puinshment. I'm starng at your ass all day."

"Shut it."

Harry started to tap his wand against his knee, Severus arched his back. "Ok, Ok! Stop it!!"

Harry smirked, "I'm so going to write to Ron." Harry got up, got a sheet of paper, and wrote.

_-Ron_

_Get you ass here! Now!_

_-Harry_

Harry folded the paper, and gave it to Hedwig. "Ron."

Hedwig hooted and took off. Harry turned back to Severus, who was staring at him. Harry smirked, "I never said stop cleaning. Keep at it."

Severus galred, "Is he really coming???" Severus hated Ron, Ron was the only one who made Harry treat Severus like a slave.

"Yes, so just be nice, and w-"

"Why do _I _have to be nice?!"

"_Why _do you make me answer this question?"

"Please, I don't want him to come. I hate that little brat too."

"Well, the little brat, is with his aunt for the rest of the summer."

Severus gave one more pleading look, but Harry just shook his head.

"But I'm in this! Please don't make me deal with that!"

"That is your fault, when I tell you to do something so it."

"And you say you don't treat me like a slave..."

Harry frowned, "OK. You want me to treat you like a slave? How about how Ron treats Luicus.?"

Severus gave Harry the finger.

"Get cleaning, before you do find out what a real slave goes through."

"I did go through it."

"No, you didn't. You think you did, but you didn't. I never used the Mark."

Severus glared then looked at his arm, the Mark the Harry had put on him, wasn't remove able. Harry had taken off the collar a long time ago.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't push it."

_________________

Severus was finishing up the front room, when Ron spoke, "Harry, I bearly see Severus, you don't let me..." _I wonder why..._

_Shut up. _

"So can he do anything?"

"Huh?!" Harry asked, "Yes I mean No, i mean, huh?!"

"I mean.." Ron whispered the rest to Harry, and Harry blushed, and Severus glared.

"No, I mean.. I haven't thought of that."

"Do you think...?"

"Now?!"

"Well.. is James here?"

"No he's at the Malfoy's."

"Then yes, now."

"No! I'm not-"

Ron whispered a bunch more.

"Ok, one of those I will do. But only one. The rest... No."

"Whatever." Ron sat back on the couch, and Harry got up.

_Strip._

_What??!!_

_He wants to see that, you can make me want you. Like.... a.. tease._

Severus smirked, "Master? Is there something I can help you with?"

Harry looked at him, "Huh? I'm mean.. what?"

"Master, sit down. I can get you what you need."

Harry sat back down next to Ron, "Ok...."

Severus looked at Ron, "Sir, may I ask for your help with something?"

"Slave work?"

"My zipper."

Ron eyes went big, Harry's as well. Ron got up, and pulled down Severus' dress zipper.

"Thank you, Sir."

Ron nodded, and sat down again. Severus went closer to Harry, and then let his dress drop. Ron's eyes went bigger, if that was even possible.

Severus went on his knees in front of Harry, and put Harry's wand, in Harry's hand.

Harry followed Severus's every movement. Severus moans... sounds... looks... Severus slid his hands up Harry's thigh..

Then smoke came through the fireplace. Severus spun around, and saw Lucius. He hung his head, "I'll be in my room, Master."

Ron glared at Lucius, "What?"

"I just wanted to tell yo, Master, that there was a problem, and that the kitchen... umm.."

"Spit it out!"

"I didn't do it, but it's not a kitchen anymore...."

Ron jumped up, "Lucius stay here, listen to Harry. And if I found out other wise..."

"Yes, Master." Lucius said in a to quick tone.

Ron went through the fireplace, and Lucius turned to Harry, "Sir."


	8. Lucius

Harry looked at Lucius, "Can you go get Severus? He is in his room, second door up the staris."

"Yes, Sir." Lucius went up the stair to Severus's room, he wasn't sure if he was suppose to knock. But Severus was a slave, so it shouldn't matter, right?

Lucius opened the door, "Severus, Sir Potter wants you down stairs."

Severus looked at him, "Ever heard of knocking?" Severus said as he pulled dress on. "Don't say anything."

"You look like a girl, Severus. Why are you waring that?"

"I didn't listen to Master's order." Severus said as he pulled up his zipper half way, "Lucius, please can you help me?"

"And why would I do that?"

Severus smirked, "I could always ask Master, if you could ware one."

"He can't make me."

Severus rolled his eyes, "He will, I'm sure your Master, will not like it if you don't do what you are asked, right?"

Lucius glared, and pulled Severus's zipper up the rest of the way. "This is so wrong..."

"I know that. But shut up, before you get me in more trouble." _Not true. Harry wouldn't do anything to me. _

_You'd like that huh?_

_Master!! Not all of my thoughts, please!! _

_Then stop thinking my name. It sounds like you're talking to me. _

_Master...!!!!!_

Severus could tell Harry was laughing, _Make him do something too!! It's not fair, and I look foolish!!_

_If he misbehaves then I will. _

Severus sighed, "Master wants me down stairs? Come on, I'm not going to deal with this all day."

"Looks like you are."

Severus pinned Lucius to the wall, "Look, I don't want to hear any-"

"Let him go." Harry said from behind Severus. "Now."

Severus let Lucius go, "Don't say anything about today."

Lucius was about to say something, but Harry got there before he did. "Severus! I don't want to treat you two, like children, but if I must I will. Now, cut it out."

Severus glared at Harry, Lucius looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Sir. I forget he is close to you. I apolize."

Severus shook his head, Harry glared at him. "Lucius, tell me, what happens to a real slave. Severus thinks he has it badly here."

Lucius looked at Severus, "You, are either on new meds, or drunk. You have it better then any other Death Eater."

"I know, but I'm still treated like a slave."

"No you aren't. Lucius, on your knees." Harry spoke, and Lucius went to his knees. "Lucius, what does Ron do to you? Do you eat with him? Sleep in the same room as him?"

"Do I have to answer this?"

"Yes. Cause I'm going to show Severus what a real slave is."

Severus smirked, thinking oppsite of Harry.

_I wouldn't be smirking if I were you. _

_Why not?_

"Lucius, tell Severus what happens when you don't follow an order."

"That is nothing I can be certain of, it changes."

"Like...?"

"I have gotten whipped, and um... raped.." Lucius mumbled the last word.

"What was that, Lucius?" Harry asked, even though he knew what Lucius had said. "Talk where I can here you."

"Raped, paddled, whipped, cruitced, not fed, slept outside... and others that would take to long for me to tell. Would you like me to, Sir?"

"No, that is fine. How about, do you eat with Ron?"

"Yes."

"At the table?"

"No, I eat on the floor. Master feeds me."

"Do you sleep in the same room as him?"

"NO! Master got very angry last time that happen. I did once, but I was punished for it."

"Where do you sleep?"

"In my room."

"Which is where?"

"In the basement."

Harry looked at Severus, "Let's try you, being a real slave. Let's see how that goes."

Lucius looked at Severus, with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off you face." Harry growled.

Lucius frowned, and lowered his head, "I apoilze, Sir."

"Severus, don't do that again."

"Do what again?"

"Pinn him."

"Fuck you."

Lucius's eyes went big, "You can talk to your Master like that?"

"No he can't." Harry pulled out his wands, all he did was tap it against his other hand.

Severus leaned against the wall, and groaned. "Ok, I'll be nice! God, stop it!!"

"If you cum, be4 I let you, then you are in huge trouble."

Severus nodded, Lucius looked at Severus, and Harry walked down the stairs. "Big trouble? Let me guess, another pretty outfit?"

"Lucius!" Harry called down the stairs.

Lucius got to his feet, and ran down the stairs. "Yes, Sir?"

"Why don't we put you in an outfit?"


	9. Pushing Bottons

"What?! No! I'm not going to! You are not my Master!"

Harry laughed at Lucius, "Just do it, before I make you."

"You can't make me."

Severus smirked, behind Harry. "Stop smirking, before I make it worse for you."

Severus frowned, "How do you know when I'm behind you?!"

"Severus, shut up. Lucius come here, lets put you in something."

"No! I'm not waring anything! I am waring my robes!" Lucius yelled at Harry.

Harry glared, "If you don't, I'm going to make you."

"You will not!!"

Harry looked around the room, and found an object. A lamp. Harry kicked the side of the table, and it fell, and broke.

"Lucius! Can you be any ruder?! That coast a lot of money!"

"I didn't!"

"And will Ron listen to, me? Or to you?"

Lucius's jaw dropped, then he shook his head. "Fine, I'll ware something...."

"And because, you didn't listen to me, Severus will pick it out, and you can go with him and me to Hogwarts."

"What??!!"

"I told you, to listen to me. Plus there are only teachers there."

Lucius shollowed. "No! I will not!!"

"Ok, how will Ron think of you talking to me the way you are?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"He... I'm sorry, Sir. Please forgive me."

"I will when you do as I ask."

"Sir, please..."

"Severus take him upstairs, put him in something then bring him down stairs so I can check before you go."

"Yes, Master." Severus smiled. "Let's go find something."

Lucius followed Severus up the stairs, and Harry called, "One remark Severus, and you'll be in big big trouble with me."

"Of course, Master." Severus rolled his eyes, the griped the stair bar, and let out a gasp. _Stop!! You're going to make me cum!!_

_Then stop with the eye rolling, and the remarks. _

_Fine!!_

Lucius went into Severus's and Harry's bedroom. "You sleep in here?!"

"Yes. With Master."

"You have it to good here Severus."

"I know, but I like making Harry's life a pain."

"Why? He is so good to you, don't you want to make him happy?"

"I try to. I'm only doing some teasing annoying pain the ass pain."

"I bet you get to pleasesure your Master a lot then."

"No, he to me."

Lucius looked at him, "Who is the slave again? He seems to be more of your slave then you his."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Do you want that?"

Severus thought, "No. No I don't."

"Is there anything he doesn't do for you?"

"No... Not really..."

"He is really good to you Severus, what do you do for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you done to show that you love the things you get?"

Severus just stared at Lucius. Severus couldn't think of anything. _I yelled at him when he wanted to free me. Insulted his father, and friends. Roll my eyes, and never fuck him... never show him the pleasure he has showned me... _"I haven't done anything..."

"Wow. I can't belive this. You are one lucky son of a bitch."

"I know..." Severus walked to the closet. "What do you want to ware?"

"You're suppose to pis it out."

"Ok, pick two, and I'll pick from there."

"No, just pick one. I don't want to ware any of these."

Severus laughed and closed his eyes. He pulled one out at random.

"Umm... Lucius..."

"I'm going to kill you." Lucius said looking at the devil costum. "All is in that is costums! Where do you put your clothes?"

"With Masters...."

Lucius looked at him, "Master! Master! Master! Is there anything you do, that doens't have Master in the sentence?!"

"Just get dressed!" Severus said has he throw the outfit at Lucius.

"I'm not waring this."

"Fine, but you tell Master that."

Lucius, glared, and started to take off his robes. "My boxers are longer then the fucking skirt!!"

Severus laughed, "Well ask Master to help you."

"Doesn't that couch as a remark? Laughing?"

Severus stopped, "No, because I was laughing that you are making the wrong thing into a big deal.

Lusius put the blood-red and black vest on. and bottoned it.

_Thong. _

_What?!_

_Put him in a thong. _

Severus sighed. "Master wants to add."

"He does??" Lucius whinned.

"Yep." Severus went to the dresser, and pulled out a red thong. "Ware this."

_He can keep it._

"You can keep it."

"I don't want to."

"That is just what Master told me."

Lusiuc put the thong on, and the boxers off. "No horns?"

"Oh! I didn't think you'd want them..." Severus smiled, and grabbed them from the top of the closet.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Do I have to ware that?"

"No, I don't think Master would make you.."

_No it's fine. He doens't have to. _

Lucius nodded, and went to go look at himself in the mirror. He looked ok, the vest was bottoned all the way, but they only came to his chest half way. The skirt was dark red, with black strips, and only came to just to cover his ass.

"Ok, I hope this is good enough, for your Master."

"It will be...."


	10. Fine!

Harry looked at Lucius, "Damn.... That looks just fine."

Lucius blushed, "Can we please go, so I can get into my robes again?"

"Yup, but I want Ron to see you. Don't you think it'll put him in a good mood, after whatever happen to his kitchen?"

Lucius thought about it, "Yes, Sir. It would." Lucius smiled, "Do you know when people come threw your fireplace?"

"Yes, I know when Ron, Hermoine, or Nevile come."

"Ok! Will you know if you are at Hogwarts?"

"If I'm not home, then they can't get in."

Lucius smiled, then frowned again, "Are you going to tell Master, that I didn't speak to you right?"

"If you do as I ask you then no, I won't."

"Ok, thank you, Sir." Lucius looked at Severus, and shook his head. "You don't even bow, to your Master? You are very lucky, I would have been punished if I hadn't."

Harry raised his eyebrows, in triumph, "I won't say I told you so." Harry walked over to the fireplace, "Lucius, I want you to come right after me."

"Why?"

"I can trust Severus to go, you not so much."

"Yes, Sir." Harry left in the fireplace.

Lucius looked at Severus, "Severus, you really should show that you like what he does. Before he starts treating you like I am."

Severus nodded, "I don't think he'll ever do that to me."

"Why not?"

Severus opened his mouth, then he closed it again. He thought, "Because Master loves me."

"Why?"

Severus didn't know the answer to that. "I don't know."

"I don't think you deserve all this, you take, but what have you given him?"

Severus shook his head, "I haven't."

"Ok, I'll go, and if I were you, I'd wipe that tear away. Before he sees that."

Severus nodded, and did just that. "Go, I don't want Master to think we are being foolish again."

Lucius went through the fire place, ­and Severus looked at himself. "Why does he want me? I'm older, not as good looking. I take him to advange, why does Master want me?"

Severus wiped another tear away, "Why am a crying?!"

Severus blinked a couple times, and went through the fireplace.

"Master." Severus bowed, and Harry cocked his head.

"Umm, ok. Severus, you may raise."

"Thank you, Master."

Harry stared at Severus for a moment, but then shook his head, "Ok, Lucius, I need you to go see Nevile, tell him that I need that plant now."

"What plant?"

"I have no fucking idea. I just know that is what I need, and he'll know if you say, "Harry or Potter needs that plant now."

Lucius rolled his eyes, and headed to the greenhouse. "Lucius!"

Lucius spun back around, "The more you push me, I'll just have you tell Ron how your is, good?"

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Go."

Lucius nodded, and left. Harry looked at Severus, "Come on, we're going to see Hermione."

"Great, the weasel's know it all."

Harry spun, "Want to say that again?"

"I don't want to be here, not in this!"

"I could make it worse..."

"I know! You keep telling me that! You know what?! Do it then! Make it so much worse! Would that be better for you!?"

Harry's jaw dropped, then he closed it again. "Fine."

Harry started to walked, and Severus started to follow, "Slave, crawl."

"What?" Severus hissed.

Harry spun around, and slapped Severus across the face. "I said crawl."

No one was around, Severus got on his knees, and crawled, when Harry walked.

Harry got to Hermione's office, she was the headmistress. He knocked, and looked at Severus, who wouldn't even look at him. _He said it. I know he didn't mean it, but this what he yelled right? He yelled at me to treat him like a slave? To tre- _

Hermione opened the door, "Harry!" Hermione hugged him, "Come on." She moved so Harry could walk in, she was about to close the door, when she saw Severus, on his knees. Severus crawled over to Harry.

Hermoine, stared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Doing a-"

"Don't talk." Harry said to him. Severus glared up at Harry, but said nothing.

"Harry! How could you?! That is cr-"

"Oh my god, Hermoine. Shut up. I'm doing this my way. What about Ron? They he treats Lucius? Do you tell-"

"That is different! Lucius followed after Voldermort!"

"I don't give a damn! Severus did at one time, as well! And if you are willing to argue this, then do your damn best! Good fucking luck!"

Severus sat on his feet, and looked up at his Master. "Harry! That is not fair! He saved your life! He nearly died for you! And you can treat him like this?!"

"Hermione, you have no say in what I do. Not a say, at all. Do you know that this whole fucking world could be my slave, the way you put it? The whole damn wizered world! I saved everyone from Voldermort, nearly died for them all! So shut the hell up!"

"I can't believe you Harry!" Hermione looked at Severus, "You know this is crazy right?"

"Yes. I know."

Harry glared at him, "That's one."

Severus looked at Harry, "One what?"

"That's two."

Severus thought, _What are you do-.... _Severus looked at the ground, and said nothing.

Hermione glared at Harry, "I hope you are happy."

"Yes, Hermione, I'm so so so so very happy. How the fuck did you know?"

"Get out."

"No, you first." Harry said, "I'm not going to here from you all year."

"What?"

"You're fired, get out. Now."

Severus looked at Harry, "Master! You can't do that!"

"That's three, and I can." Harry watched Hermione pack up, and leave.

Severus was about to speak, then he remembered, he was at three, one more, and he was in big trouble. Harry walked out of the room, and toward the greenhouse. _That wasn't fair, Master._

_I don't care._

_Master, you shouldn't have done that. _

_And you are telling me what to do? Are you me Master?_

_No, I'm just telling you what I think is all._

_I can here your thoughts, just fine._

Harry cut off the connection. Severus couldn't get through, unless Harry let him. He sigh, and crawled after his Master.

"Lucius. Thank you, I'm glad one of can listen."

Lucius looked at Severus, then to Harry, "May still talk to him?"

"You may, but he won't talk back." Harry went to the fireplace, "Ron should be back soon. So whatever you want to tell him, tell him quick. I'm going home, and when you are done, Lucius, come to house as well. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. Severus will come too?"

"Yes." And with that Harry was gone.

Lucius looked down at Severus, "I told you that this would happen. You should be kinder to him, he has done nothing to you. You should have showed him you were thankful. You are not going to like things now. He is going to really make it bad for you."

Severus nodded. _I know. _

"You know what the worse part is?"

Severus looked at him, and shook his, head, whiel Lucius answered. "That you will deserve it all. That is coming from someone you knew loved you, and gave a damn about you. That'll be the part the hurts." Lucius wanted to punched Severus for his foolishness.

"And, if I could, I would have warned you long ago." Lucius went through the fire, and Severus followed after, with tears in his eyes. _I can't believe I did this to me. To him._


	11. Chapter 11

Harry looked at Severus when he came throught the fireplace. "Sit."

Severus was about to glared, but then he caught Lucius's eye. Severus sighed, and sat down on the ground next to Harry's feet.

Lusius went and sat next to the fireplace and waited for his Maste to come back. Harry told Severus to finsh up his cleaning. Severus got up, and felt his Master's eye's on him, he felt both sick, and lucky.

Sick that he was being treated like a slave, but lucky that Harry hadn't done this a long time ago. He did for a moment, but then he stopped.

_Why did he stop? I can't remember when..._

Just then, green flames came from the fireplace. "Ron, how's your house?"

"Better. You fired Hemione?"

"Yes, I'm not going to hear, about I am treating Severus."

Ron nodded, "OK. I don't think you should have fired her though."

"I don't care. I wanted to."

Ron was about to arugu, but then he looked at Lucius. He jumped. "What the hell are you waring?" Ron asked while laughing.

Lucius looked up at Ron, "I'm sorry Master. I thought you would like this. I will go change. I'm sorry, Master."

Ron shook his head, "No, keep it on... Well, if Harry is letting you keep this... outfit."

Harry looked at Severus, "It's his, not mine. Ask him."

"Severus?" Ron asked him.

Severus looked at Lucius, "I don't care, Sir."

"OK, then. Lucius, I like it. Love it. Ware it."

"Really Master?"

"Yes, I want you to back with me now."

Lucius smiled, "Yes, Master."

Severus stared as Lucius crawled after Ron. And was gone.

"How does he stand that?"

"I don't know, Severus. I don't want to treat you like that, or have to have fired my best friend."

"Ok, that wasn't my fault."

Harry glared for a second, but nodded. "I know. So should I let you do as you want? Or should I treat you like you....like that?"

"Not like that!"

"Ok, then no more yelling at me about that I should be worse."

"Fine."

"But..."

"What?"

"I do think I should puinsh you. I did tell you not to talk."

"Oh really?"

Yes, really...." Harry smirked, "How about, ten spankings?"

"Master!" Severus whinned embarrassed.

Harry smirked more, "OK! OK! You're right! That is much to easy on you, I gave you three warnings. Ten whippings?"

"Master!"

"Fifteen?"

Severus was about to say more, but then caught himself. Severus just stuck out his tongue.

"Put that back in your mouth, before I bite it."

Severus looked at his tongue, making himself go cross eyed, then put it back in his mouth. "I hate you."

"So fifteen whippings, and five spankings, for of course, hating me..."

"Mas-"

"Ten spankings."

Severus glared but said nothing.

Harry nodded, "Come on, I'm sure James is staying over at the Malfoy's." Harry headed down the stairs. Severus didn't follow.

"You can either come with me, or I can puinsh you here, where I won't stop if anyone walks in."

Severus glared, and followed Harry to the basement. "You know where." Harry told him, and Severus waked to the middle of the room, where there where two shackles hanging from the wall.

"Remove all your clothes, Severus. But I want you to come over here." Harry sat in a chair, there was only one down here. Severus went over to Harry, and removed his french maid dress. Harry took out the ass fucker that had been in Severus, all day. Severus moaned, loudly. Harry smirked.

"Who is your Master, Severus?" Harry always qusetioned Severus, when he was suppose to punish him."

"You are my Master, Of couse."

"And who am I?"

"Harry Potter."

"And will you disobey me again?

"No, Master."

"Ok. Hands against the wall."

Severus did as he was told, and put his hands against the cold stone wall.

"Count for me. Lose count and....?"

"It will start over."

"Good."

Harry spanked Severus, "One." Spank. "Two." Spank. "T-t-hree." Spank. "F-f-our." Spank. "Five." Spank..Spank.. Spank.. Spank... SPANK.. Severus almost forgot the last number. "T-t-ten."

"Good. Now, go to the middle of the room."

Severus went back to the shackles. Harry put Severus's arm's in them. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you scream."

Severus nodded his head, and swollowed. "Yes, Master."

Harry smiled, he went behind Severus, and slammed the ass fucking thing in. Severus yelped. "Master!"

Harry pushed it in farther. "How does that feel, my snake?"

"Good Master."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes..." Severus whinned.

"Good." Harry walked over, to a wall, and grabbed a whip. "Stand up stright."

Severus did as he was asked. "Show I ask you to count?"

"Please, I will not remember the count, Master."

"Ok, after every hit, you tell me what you did wrong. Every hit you miss, i will add."

Severus nodded, and the whip hit his left nipple. He yelled, "I-I spoke when not to!"

Right nipple. "Didn't get otta bed!"

Left side."Ignored Master's warnings!"

Left side. "Talked back!"

Harry smiled, and walked to the back on Severus, he knew that he would have to add from here on out. Harry whipped, and hit Severus's ass. Seveus was now hard, and screaming from pain and pleasure. Harry hit his ass in different spots after that. And he did have to add. Add an extra eleven.

Harry walked to the front of Severus, and pulled his head up to Harry. Harry kissed his lover, gentely, but domiately. "I love you my pet."

Severus smiled, "I love you as well, Master."


	12. Chapter 12

Severus went to bed that night, and was glad to be in his clothes, and without a plug in his ass.

Harry was sleeping next to him, Severus didn't think he would be getting to sleep at all tonight. He had liked being punished by Harry, but he didn't know why. _I'm not that desperate.._

Severus faced the sleeping Harry, _Why, haven't you made me your slave. I know this not what you want. You can't want me. Why would you? _

Severus sighed, and got out of bed. Harry blinked at that moved movement, "What's wrong, Severus?"

"Can't sleep."

Harry smiled, "Come here. Lay down."

"I'm not tired, Master."

"Come lay down. _Please??_"

Severus rolled his eyes, and sat on the bed. "_Yeees?_" Severus mocked Harry's whine.

Harry pulled on Severus's arm, and finally got him to lay down, on him. Severus's head was on Harry's chest, just like he had woken up this morning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Severus just laid there, he won't look at Harry.

"You are lying."

"No I'm not!" Severus said a little louder then he had wanted. He looked at Harry, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to be nosey, but I will if you don't tell me."

_By nosey, he means reading my thoughts...._

Severus glared, "It's nothing!" Severus sat back up, quickly. "I don't need you in my head either! It's bad en-.... Never mind."

"Bad enough? I'm sorry that it's so bad for you." Harry answered sadly. "Please, try and go to sleep." Harry turned away from Seveus and closed his eyes, fighting back tears. _I want him to stay, what is so bad here? What haven't I done? What else can I do? Free him, I am trying. Marr- he does want to right? I mean the deal.. DEAL!_

Harry sat up. _Deal! Deal! How could I have been so stupid?! _Severus stared at Harry, "What is wrong with _you?_"

"Me? A lot! I can't believe.. UGH!" Harry jumped out of the bed, and stormed off down the stairs.

Severus followed after, "What the hell?"

"What the hell is right! I can't believe I thought you... What the hell is matter with me?!"

"Me?" _He didn't hear my thoughts did he?_

"Yes! You! Why the hell did you say yes?! Why?! I bet the only reason you don't want me in your head, is because you are laughing so hard!"

"What are you on about?"

"You don't even look like you would... Why did I even do that?! I forgot all about that damn deal! When I was in sixth year...."

Severus thought about what Harry was thinking about. "You said boyfriend."

"So?! I wanted to do this... and UGH!" Harry kicked the wall, "I can't believe I was so stupid! I actully thought you fell for me! HA! Wouldn't that be something?!"

_Ok, he didn't read my thoughts... What is he on about?!_

"Fuck!!"

"Master, calm down. Please?" Severus step toward his Master, but Harry jumped back.

"Don't. Don't touch me." Harry glared.

Severus pulled his hand back, "OK. What is wrong? What has you so pissed."

"That deal, from sixth year. I can't believe I forgot that. You didn't even act like my boyfriend. You acted like you hated me... I always thought it was because you mad about being a slave... I forget that damn fucking deal!"

_OH! _"Chill out! God I thought you mad about something true!" Severus put his hands on Harry shoulders, "Stop. I wouldn't marry you if I didn't want to. I would rather be a slave then be forced to be married."

Harry starred at him. "Prove it. You act like you hate me, all the time."

"I don't hate you."

"You act like you do."

_I know. I don't. _"Fine. I'll prove it... But.."

"But?" Harry asked him, with a little worry in his voice.

"We are still getting married right?"

Harry sighed, "Yes."

"Ok." Severus looked at Harry, then thought of James. (James his son, not Harry's dad.) He started laughing.

Harry glared at him, "What?"

"James..."

"What about him?"

"That night, I left..."

Harry frowned, but nodded. "What about it?"

Seveus laughed a little more, then stopped, and was able to talk. "OK. He asked me why you were on the couch, and said that since you proposed... that me and you would well... After that, UGH! Not images I want in my head!"

Harry started laughing at Severus. "Are you ok?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I'm not ok.." Severus started laughing again.

"Oh... I know what it is.."

"What?"

"You act this way when you are really tired. Loopy and weird."

"Yup!"

Harry looked at him, and shook his head. "Bed. Now. Go."

"But I want to stay up with you.."

"I'm going to bed."

"I want you to stay up with me..."

Harry rolled his eyes, and walked up the stairs. Severus followed, "I'm not tired, Master."

"I am."

"Please???"

Harry got to his room, and laid on the bed. "Goodnight."

Severus sat on the bed, on his knees. Harry could feel Severus starring at him. "Go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Read a book."

"I've read all the books."

Harry turned and faced Severus, "What do you want?"

Severus smiled, "I want....I don't know."

"Can I have sleep then?"

Seveus put his hands on the bed, "If you really want to sleep.... Goodnight, Master."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell that I can do what I want to do, looking all sad... That's just cruel."

Severus smiled. "So will you stay up?"

"I'm awake now." Harry sat up, "What do you want to do, Severus? And you do know, you are acting five years old, and will be paying for this later."

Severus nodded, smiling. "I know, Master.... I don't know what I want to do."

Harry looked around the room, "I could treat you five..."

Severus stuck out his tongue, Harry smirked, "I'll bit that."

Severus pulled his tongue back in, "That's rude, Master."

"I can read you a book."

"I'm not a child, Master."

"You sure are acting like one..."

Severus laid down, and looked at his Master. "If you answer me... five questions, I'll go to bed."

Harry nodded, and laid down. "Ok. Start."

"Why did I let you name our son, James?"

"Cause you love me very much." Harry smiled.

"OK. I'll accept that answer, even though it's not really an answer... Do I have to wear a dress at our wedding?"

"Not unless you want to. You don't do you?"

"NO! I was only asking..."

"OK. Next question."

"Will I still be... punished after I'm free?"

"Yes, you will be."

Severus glared, "And I'll let you?"

"That counts as one the five questions."

"OK."

"Yes you will. Cause even you are free, I'm still not the girl. And me and you both like it when are being punished."

"Ok, next one, Do you love me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Why?"

"Goodnight that was five."

"Mas-"

"Goodnight." Harry said sternly.

Severus nodded, "Goodnight, Master."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok. No, I can't really think of Snape saying that... but i want him to. I think it's funny to put him a little out of character. Right? And plus, wouldn't he be a cooler guy once Old Voldie was dead??? I think so too. Hehe. **

**And poor Death Eaters? I guess so. But their faults. They shouldn't have followed Voldermort. But then again... Snape was a good Death Eater who is being punished.. His fault too. He shouldn't have been on Voldermort's side in the start. **

**I this is the turn over here. Edward gets in... hehe**

Severus did finally get to sleep, but when he woke up, was the problem. Harry was already awake, and wasn't in bed. Severus got out of bed, a little upset that Harry didn't wake him up. He looked at the muggle clock that Harry had in their room, 1:23 pm.

"Holy shit! I slept that long?" Severus got out of bed, and got dressed. Severus looked around the house, and he couldn't find Harry or James. _James is probably still at Draco's....Where is Master?_

Severus went to the kitchen, and saw three dishes in the sick. _James came home it looks like... _Severus didn't find a note or anything. He sat called Kercher.

"Yes, Master's Slave?"

Severus sighed, Kercher had always called him that. "Where did Master go?"

"He said that he was going to Malfoy's, and would be home soon. Would you like to eat? Or are you just going to go to the Malfoy's?"

"Malfoy's. Thank you, Krecher."

Krecher nodded, and left. Severus went through the fireplace to the Malfoy's.

"Uncle Sev?"

"Draco."

"Mom? What are you doing here.." James asked, not wanting him to be there. _I get embarrassed enough... Please not here too._

"I'm looking for Master. I can't find him, Krecher said he was here."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Nope. I haven't seen Harry, for... a few days now."

Severus nodded. "Ok. Good bye then...OH! Before I forget.." Severus smirked at James, then looked back at Draco, "Harry and I would like you and-"

"NO!" James cut in. And pretty much pushed Severus into the fireplace.

Severus was in the fireplace, but James grabbed powder, and threw into the fireplace with Severus's in it, "Potter's Place!"

Severus was gone. Edward looked at James, "Your mom is going to kill you for that..."

"I'm more worried about my dad..."

Draco looked at him, "Why?"

"I don't know. He just does."

Draco nodded.

___________

Severus laughed, when he got home.

"What so funny?" came Harry's voice.

"Oh, your home? Where did you go?"

"No where.. I went and visted my mom, and dad..."

"You went to their graves? Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to tell them, I was getting married. And how me, you, and James are..." Harry whipped the tears out of his eyes.

"James is staying at the Malfoy's tonight again...." Harry told him.

Severus went over to Harry, and wrapped an arm around him. Harry leaned into Severus, "I'm fine, you don't need to.."

"I want to."

Harry nodded, "I'm tired, I got up early this morning, I'm going back to bed. If James and edward come over today, tell Edward to get his dad over... That dinner thing..."

Severus nodded. "Ok." Severus kissed Harry's forehead, and let him go up the stairs to bed.

Seveus waited for the door to shut, before leaving. He went to the graveyard. Severus walked right over to where James and Lily were buried. Severus sat there, in front of the graves. "Lily, you told me, it was ok. That you always did love me. That you only wanted Harry to be happy, I see in his eyes pain when he speaks James's name. Or when he cmae home today." Severus stood, and looked at James's grave.

"You are going to make me regrete loving him aren't you? What did I do to you?! I let you have Lily, and beacuse of that she is dead! You did this to me! I bet where ever the hell you are, you are laughing so hard cause I am your son's slave! I hate you, and I hate that you did this to me. To him! I can't even look at him without thinking of you, and every goddamn thing you did to me!" Severus kicked the grave, he was pissed. But he didn't really know why. "I hope you are in hell, suffuring to your death!" Severus straighted his robes, and turned around to see, Edward.

"Oooooooo.. You are in trouble now." Edward told him with a smirk.

Severus rasied an eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

"I don't think Mr. Potter will be happy about that. You wishing such an evil thing to the man that died for his mom."

"Are you going to tell him?" Severus asked truly worried. Harry had asked him the night before, to show Harry that he did love him. He did, but wanting his dad to be in hell... well.. that was not a good way to show Harry, that Severus did acre for him.

"I think I will."

"You wouldn't. You little brat."

"I learned it fr-"

"The best. Draco?"

"Damn right."

Seveus glared, and Edward smirked, "So, telling Harry is bad thing?"

"You know-"

"I won't tell him... but you have to do something for me."

"Blackmail?"

"Sure. We could call it that. But Mr. Potter shouldn't find out about it."

"Why?"

"Cause it wouldn't help you any." Edward smirked.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I came here to see my mom..." Severus nodded. Edward's mom, Pansy, had died cause of a sickness.

**828 260 9020**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Severus were packing up for Hogwarts. "Master.."

"Yes, Severus?"

Severus wanted to tell his Master about the grave yard, but Harry would get mad at him. If he told Harry what Edward made him do, then Harry would be mad... "We should go get James."

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong with Severus. But he didn't push, Severus would tell him on his own time. If not, Harry could always pull the mind reader thing. "Yeah, I'll go get him."

Harry headed to the fireplace, but Severus spoke. "He is grounded by the way.."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He pushed me intot the fireplace, and sent me here."

"Why?"

"I was about to ask Draco if he wanted to come over for dinner."

"Well, Hogwarts is tomorrow... So, I'll see if he wants to come over tonight."

Severus nodded. Harry went through the fireplace. Draco glared at him, but then shook his head. "They're in Edward's room." Draco then went back to the book he was reading.

"Draco?"

"What do you want, Potter?" He snapped.

"Ok, I don't know what the helll is your deal, Severus and I wanted you and Edward to come eat dinner with us. Last one with the kids before they go to Hogwarts."

Draco looked at the stairs, then back at Harry. "Sure, if you want us too..." Draco said a little calmer.

"I'll go get them, then."

Draco nodded, "Second door on the right side, is Edward's room."

Harry headed up the stairs, and didn't really need Draco's directions. He heard moans, and a yell, of both the boys. "James?!" Harry called when he reached the top of the stairs.

Whispers...

Harry laughed under his breath. He went and knocked on Edward's door. "Damn it." James said in close to a whisper, but Harry could hear him.

"Get dressed, and come down stairs. You too Edward."

Groans. "Ten mintues!" James shouted.

"Ten seconds."

Thup! Harry laughed, as one of the boys fell off the bed. Of course he didn't know which one, but he took a guess it was James. James dressed himself with magic, and Edward the same way. "You under age."

"My dad is headmaster, and the hero of this wor-"

"4 seconds!" Harry told them.

James open the door, "We're ready!" James yelled at his dad.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and grabbed James's arm. He pulled James out of the room, and shut the door. "You pushed Severus into the fireplace?"

James looked at the ground, and nodded.

"You just yelled at me, just now."

Nodd.

"You do know your grounded right?"

"What?!"

Harry crossed his arms, "Do you think I should do something different."

"Edward never gets grounded..." James mumbled under his breath.

"No, he doens't. Do you know what Draco does to him?"

"No.." James finally looked up at his dad."

"Draco treats him, like a little kid. He gets spanked. You want me and Severus to do that from now on?"

"NO!"

"Draco has done it to Edward in public too.."

"OK! OK! I'm grounded. Shut up, already."

"James, did you just tell me to shut up?"

"No..."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No..."

Harry glared at his son, then looked at the door. "Get him down stairs, and you as well, in two mintues."

"Dad! He was just umm... well he can't walk very fast at the moment."

Harry smirked, "Five mintes, get your ass down stairs."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Harry went down stairs.

Draco, and Edward were at the table with the Potters. "Uncle Sev, how is it here?"

Harry glared at Draco, knowing that was only meant to ask, 'Have you been punished lately?'

"Yes, Draco. I like it here."

Draco nodded, and Edward smriked over at Severus. Harry looked at Edward then to Severus. Severus looked at his plate. "Severus can you help me, I can't reach.." Harry thought, "Then wine on the shelf."

Severus nodded, and got up. Once he got to the kitchen, Harry shut the kitchen door, and pushed Severus against he wall. "What the hell is going on?"

Severus gave a curious look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the smirks from Edward."

"I don-"

"Don't you dare lie to me. Right now would be a very bad time for that."

Severus glared, "I don't know, _Master_. I don't know."

"Fine have it your way." Harry went through the thoughts of Severus's head. He stepped away from him in shock. Severus looked at Harry, and went closer to him. Harry saw Severus in bed with Edward...

"NO! Don't you dare touch me!" Harry ran out of the kitchen, and to his room.

James saw his dad run. _Was he crying? That never happens. _Severus came back out, with a wine bottle. Draco was looking at him, curiously. "James, Edward, why don't you guys go outside. James you can try out your new broom. Edward you can use any of the ones in the shed."

They nodded, and took off. Draco looked at Severus, "What is the matter with Potter?"

"Nothing.."

"I'm not stupid. It takes a lot to make that fucker cry. I dated him remember?"

"Yes.."

"What is wrong with him?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?!"

"It has to do with Edward.."

Draco glared, "One second." Draco went outside, and after about five mintues, he dragged Edward back inside. "Sit."

Edward sat down. "What do you want dad?" Edward said with bearly any voice.

"What did you do?"

Edward looked at Severus, "Why is he here?"

"I don't know, you saw the Potter is clear upset about something."

"And you think it's my fa-"

"I was told it was. And you have about two second to explain."

"I didn't do shit to Mr- the one crying."

Draco glared, "Then what did you do?"

"I didnt' do anything."

Draco looked at Severus, who wouldn't even looked up from the table. Draco went over to the couch, "Edward get over here."

Edward tensed. "W-why?"

"I said so." Draco glared, daring his son to argue. Edward got up from the table, and went over to his dad.

"Yes?"

"Remove your pants."

"What!?"

Draco glared, "Or we can go for, me making you."

Edward took off his pants, and then his boxers. Draco was still glaring at him, "Over my lap."

Edward forced himself too, "Or you can tell me what you did."

"I didn't-"

Smack. Yelp! "Try again."

"N-Nothing!" Edward was in more pain, cause he was fucked earlier that day.

Smack! Yelp! "Edward.."

"I f-fucked him."

"Who?"

Edward put his head in his hands, while he was over his dad's lap. "Severus.."

Draco's mouth fell open, "Get dressed. I'll deal with you when we get home."

Draco went outside, again, but came back in with James. He walked over to Edward, "Tell him."

Edward looked at him dad, then at James. He loved James, very much. He could tell that James was a little worried about what ever Edward need to tell him. Edward shook his head, tears falling.

"I'm not k-"

"I got it, Mr. Malfoy." James cut him off. James sat on the couch, and wrapped an arm around Edward, "Just tell me, I won't be mad."

"Yes you will... I am sorry..." Edward said looking at his feet, Draco walked away from the two.

"Come on, I'm sure Potter wants to know why..."

Severus and Draco went up stairs.

"It's ok, Edward. I won't be mad. I swear. I love you, but you need to trust me."

Edward shook his head, "You won't trust me again after this..."

James stared at him for a second, "Did you brerak my broom?"

"No!"

"OH... Then tell me."

"Please don't make me. I don't want to lose you."

"Tell me, I promise you, I'll always be here for you."

Edward froze at the word promise. James never broke a promise.

"I.. I... cheated."

"Cheated in the game? Well, so did I."

Edward shook his head, "No, I cheated on... you."

James bit his lips together, and took his arm off Edward. "With who, and why?"

Edward wanted that arm back around him. He whispered the name, and said, "Blackmail."

"Severus didn't blackmail you! I know that, much. If it was with my mom, then it had better be a good damn re-"

"No, I blackmail him, Ba-"

"Don't you dare call me that. Not now. Why? I asked why!"

Edward shrunk back into the couch, "He was mad. He cursed at your grandfather. Saying that that he hopes he is suffering. That he didn't have to look at you and your dad anymore. That is was your dad's fault for theway his life is. That he wants your dad's mom, not Harry.."

James stopped glaring, "He said all that?"

Edward nodded. James glared at the top of the stairs, "So that payback for what he said about me and my dad?"

Edward looked at James, then nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Don't move. I'll be right back.

James ran up the stairs, and saw Harry crying into Severus's arms. James glared at Severus, "I can't believe you!"

Everyone looked at James, as of 'what the hell?!' James ignored the looked from his dad, and Draco. "He told me why he did it. Is that why you left?! Cause you hate here?! Cause you hate us so much?!" James was crying as he was yelling.

Harry looked at Severus, "What is he on about?"

James looked at his dad, "He doens't want to be around me or you! He was at your dad's grave, cursing him to suffer! He hates that he sees us! He wished he could be LIly!"

Harry looked at Severus again. "Is.. do you really not like it here?"

"I do, I was mad that James.. your dad could put so much pain in one vist. I saw it, you were so much pain when you got home. I was with Lily, no one would have died.."

"If she hadn't been with my dad, there wouldn't be a me."

Severus nodded, "Well, then, one good thing came from them."

James was still angry at Severus, he looked at Draco, "Don't be mean to him. It was my problem, and it's taken care of. Leave Edward alone when he gets home."

Draco rasied his eyebrows, "And you think it was all about you?"

"It was about Severus? If he hadn't yelled at a dead person, then Edward wouldn't have done anything!"

Severus looked at James, "So it's my fault?"

"Half of it is, yes."

"And the other half?"

"That's Edward's. But he is my boyfriend, and I can take care of the problems we have with your help, ."

Draco looked at Harry, "He is so your kid."

"What does that mean?"

"Always protecting those you love.."

Harry nodded, he rememebered yelling at Draco's dad back then. Even when they broke up, Harry still puinshed Lucius for hurting Draco. "Yes. I love that about him."

James blaushed, but glared again, "Look, you leave Edward alone."

"Or what?" Draco pushed, but he wasn't going to do anything to Edward anymore.

"Or any mark that is left on his body, I'll make about four times worse to your face."

Draco looked at Harry, but Harry shrugged, "I'm not helping you out here."

Draco laughed, and said "Deal." to James.

Severus and Harry lived happily ever after... they got married and blah blah blah

Edward and James got married five years after Hogwarts.

Draco didn't get married, but did get the Harry and Severus sex rounds... lol...

**Finshed! **


	15. Chapter 15

Do you want me to write an in between????

After Harry and Severus get married...

What happends when he is free?? If he gets free...

what he has to do after the night with edward?

tell me!!! review!!! do you want another???


End file.
